Trinity
"In the midst of death, comforting you all was my only wish before I departed upon the afterlife" ~Trinity~ Trinity is a vampire, whom is the biological and original mother of The Old Ones. Her family consists of her four sons Eric, Vincent, Michael, and André, along with her two daughters Camille and Ariana. During the conceivement of her six children, Trinity died as the birthing process concluded. Needed to endeavor leverage in order to astound The Old Ones, Lorena ressurected Trinity from the grave and with the blood consumed from an unknown vampire along with retracting the venom within her veins, Trinity transitioned into an immortal. As Trinity is reunited with her sons and daughters, she acclaims to inform them all that she intends on never departing from them again in order to remain in their everlasting lives. Trinity is classified as a mother who is precisely orientated, intelligent, kind, free-spirited, lovable. Towards others perspective, Trinity is considered beautiful, strong, fierce and a lioness protecting her cubs. Early History Trinity was born on January 5, 29 A.C. during the Ancient Times. She was raised as a handmaiden in the village that consisted of a very low population. At a young age, Trinity witnessed the death of her mother and father during a local war that continued for many years. With the result of being classified as an orphan, Trinity was adopted by an ambitious woman who also had a daughter, whom name was Lorena. As many years transpired, Lorena and Trinity grew up together with a cherishing relationship and proclaiming themselves as step-sisters. During an unexpected night, Lorena became aware that she was gifted in moving particular objects with her mind and inflicting pain upon anyone whom tried to harm her or Trinity. With her extrodinary power being unexplained and how she obtained it, Trinity established a term that would classify Lorena of what she currently is, which was the term "witch" or a supernatural individual. As Trinity and Lorena matriculated into fully-developed women and as Lorena's power became superior within the months, their parents announced that it's time for them both to obtain mates to love unconditionally and to become independent. As Trinity and Lorena was introduced to two elegant and handsome men, Lorena ferociously caught her eye on the one she became infatuated with. As Lorena expected rejection in return, Trinity and the man Lorena wanted to acquire was in relationship terms and began to like one another. Furious by jealousy and by Trinity's dishonesty, Lorena conjured a authoritative and uncontrollable spell that was projected upon Trinity and led to her unintentionally becoming pregnant, which had a agonizing side affects and decreased her health rate by the minute. On the day of her birthing process, Trinity gave birth to six infants that were later revealed to be supernaturals (vampires & hybrid), currently known as The Old Ones. During the bith of her final child, Trinity's life was quickly relinquished. She was buried in a notable cementary which is located in Northern Europe and is currently in complete ruins. Current Life Trinity is currently residing in New York City with her children (The Old Ones) and fulfilling her motherly duties as a local leasing consultant for a real estate enterprise. Season 4 During Season 4, Lorena along with her supernatural adversaries traveled to Northern Europe (The Old One) and arrived at this cementary that was considered ruined due to time ravaging it. Beginning to position herself around a particular grave site with no engraved tombstone, Lorena resurrected her begotten step-sister Trinity and gave her the consumed blood of an unknown vampire that Lorena had under her control and implied for him to retract his venom into the veins of Trinity. Upon completing Lorena's task and suffering with excruciating pain, Trinity began to transition into a vampire and is currently an immortal supernatural. Arriving in Eastern Europe which used to be known as The Old World, Lorena brings along Zyra and Patience to an abandoned and relinquishing cementary that consisted of only one specific grave site that enlisted nor name, nor reference, nor birth or death date. Zyra questions the reason why they have come across this distinctive burial ground, which Lorena implies to her that here lies a peculiar individual that means a great accord to the original vampire family (The Old Ones) and that she will awakened her, which may be their weakness to surrender upon initiative. Patience replies that why would she adorn herself with someone that poses as a threat to The Old Ones, when she is known as the legitimate adversary towards Eric and his siblings. As Lorena declines the incorrect purposes of Zyra and Patience, Lorena informs them that this particular being is not considered a threat, but as leverage to have an advantage when The Old Ones have discovered her concealed secret. As Lorena begins to conjure the seance, indefinite winds begins to rupture which brings along threatening clouds that consists of thunder and multiple strikes of lightning. Recapitulate the spell that beings to retract a circular flame around the burial site and begins to create a constant purge within the ground. As the tombstone collapses with eccentric force and as Zyra and Patience witness this inevitable moment with curiosity; unexpectedly, a hand uncovers from the depths of the burial ground which Lorena is left with complete provocation and acknowledges that her intense and illuminating seance was applied under all circumstances. As the young resurrected woman is reviving under casual circumstances and assigning Patience to detect any local vampires in the nearby area, Lorena announces to Zyra that the woman is named Trinity, who apparently is the original mother of The Old Ones, which Zyra is completely confounded. As Zyra questions how is it possible that she was human that conceived the first generation of vampires, Lorena informs her that centuries ago, a spell that she conjured to place upon Trinity for misunderstood technicalities went erratic and the result was impregnating Trinity, which she happened to give birth to six supernatural infants and it became the origin of the vampire species. Awakened and in a impaired condition, Trinity questions Lorena on what has occured and where she currently is, however Lorena responds that she's been deceased for nearly three thousand years and that she has resurrected her to unite Trinity with her sustainable children, leaving Trinity in a estatic but complicated state of mind. Lorena implies that as she sends her on the detailed itenerary, she wants Trinity to deliver a specified message to her sons and daughters and that it will soon occur for them all, including Trinity. Returning from her designated assignment, Patience arrives with an unknown vampire while under her necromanced spell and implies to Lorena that she's completed what she's demanded. Appreciating Patience for her accomplishment, Lorena informs Trinity that she wants her to be accepted within her unintriguing family and declares to her that in order to be obtained, she must formulate her into an immortal. Inquiring Lorena about what she plans to do with her, Lorena secretly request the unknown vampire of a committed duty, which he rapidy approaches Trinity, restains her and retracts his fangs into her cervix, which Trinity begins to sorely and painfully transition. Concluding in his pursuit, Lorena causes a pain infliction upon the unknown immortal, which he quickly obliberates due to the discomfort, leaving Lorena eccentric while Trinity completes her tranfiguration into a vampire. As Eric brings his attention to Lorena as he is confused, Lorena implies that she can come in now, as Trinity enters the auditorium. As Eric, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana are astonished at what their currently witnessing, Lorena initiates that she took the initiative to resurrect Trinity and transition her into their species, which Eric fiercely gazes at Lorena, whom she orders the release of Patience and Zyra or she will quickly annihilate their mother. As Patience and Zyra are emancipated from the confinement of Michael, André, Camille and Ariana; Lorena informs Eric that as he and his siblings seek closure with their loved ones, their time elimination will occur soon. As Lorena and her adversaries dissipates, Eric and siblings remain to look at the returning stage of their mother Trinity. As Trinity begins to shed tears due to the fact that she is reunited with her inceperable children after three thousand years, Eric rapidly approaches to her position and embraces her with a hug as Trinity sorely comforts herself in her son's arms. During the ending credits; Michael, André, Camille and Ariana assembles around Eric and Trinity and condules their mother with endearing comfort and love. As a sustained night interluded the night of The Old Ones, numerous of speculation conceptions revolve around the condominium. As Trinity is intrigued to be reunited with her immortal children of the night Eric, Michael, Vincent, André, Camille and Ariana, she is captivated to see them established as honorable vampires and to acknowledge that most of them has currently kept their humanity within. Answering their questions, Trinity states that once she relinquished from the world three thousand years ago, she was currently resurrected by Lorena out of regret and resentment; she was transitioned into a vampire from being injected the venom of a current deceased vampire's toxicant glands. Trinity also states that she didn't choose the life that has been presented to her, but is fortunate to see that all her children has remained strong and accumulated their faith. Michael questions his mother's diet and how would she remain in control under her newborn cravings, which she replies that ending the lives of innocent humans have never satisfied her internal appetency and never will, which enables Camille and Ariana to blush without misunderstanding. Eric announces to each of his siblings that they should leave mother and himself to converse, since their bond towards one another is considered unparallel, which Trinity glares tenaciosuly at her son. They each embrace Trinity with warm comfort and an endearing kiss as the rest of the coven depart their seperate ways. With unexplained silence in the living-room and as Trinity observates Eric's position, Eric implies to his mother that's it's inevitable to accept the fact that she's in his presence which he also recommends to tell her how he felt not having any higher authoritative figure in his life. Trinity replies that when she conceived him that painful night, she experienced looking into Eric's electric blue eyes and became fond of the fact that he glared right back into hers. Trinity also informs Eric that leaving him was the hardest commodity she ever had to endure within herself. As he begins to shed indefinite tears while his anxiety is uncontainable, Eric fastly advents himself towards his mother's arms and informs her that he's done terrible things over the centuries and regrets them all due to no guidance and consultation. Trinity implies to Eric that due to his immortal nature, he shouldn't resort the blame upon himself but informs him that he should try to re-contain his humanity, which Eric replies that he'll do by any means necessary to adjust his disposition and advises Trinity that he loves her and Trinity reciprocates that she loves him more and the two engage in an endearing juncture while Isabella positions herself behind the nearby barrier, implicating that she was listening and smiles with exhilaration. Positioned along the compartment boundary, Trinity implies to Eric that his adversaries she not underestimate Lorena's capabilities, which she implicates that Lorena is proceding to bring upon the contemptuous pain among all children of the night that will easily relinquish due to her irresistable manipulation of necromance. Eric responds that if he could distract Lorena accordingly and throughout the implicative endeavorments while his other siblings initiate on dealing with Patience and Zyra, therefore André and Gordon shouldn't have any obstructed complications of annihilating her when the time is upon them all. Envisioning their matriculation as the calamitic event is drawing near, Trinity implies that she only want's her children to be impervious to all pernicious transactions that occurs along the different boroughs, which she affirms that she's willing to participate in the concluding culmination between Lorena's efficacious coven and themselves. Informing his mother that he would feel more exceptional if she didn't get involved, Eric prescribes to her that she has already completed her commision of being there for them all, which is defined as being enough to give. Trinity volutes her intended purposes and informs Eric that she will remain sheltered during the contention of supernaturals. Establishing the day with her grandson Gordon, Trinity initiates a discussion in order to get to know his personality and to convey the advice he needs in order to alleviate the memory of defeating Lorena upon self-defense. Gordon begins in inform Trinity that once Michael preferred the option of consuming live human vital fluid, he began to recessitate in losing his composure towards his cravings and gave into his extirpating instinct which resulted in him taking the life of a mere enemy that he didn't want to initiate himself apart of. Acknowledging his apathetic mitigation, Trinity implies to Gordon that knowing it was considered a deleterious task of taking the life of another supernatural, but Trinity implicates to his knowledge that Lorena was considered an individual that couldn't be bargained with or negotiated under any circumstances. To obtain his full attention, Trinity explains how Lorena despises the existence of vampires, werewolves, hybrids and feels that the only source that should procure superior power is witches and beyond mortal approbation. As the regret dissipates from within his humanity, Gordon informs his grandmother that a mere supernatural cannot reside in an environment and not recognize the monumental aspects that also inherit the earth, which leads to him declaring that Lorena deserved her fate and it shall come to any other that proclaims that qualification over the inferior coven known as The Old Ones. Implicating that his mindset should remain where it's stored, Trinity glares into the eyes of Gordon and notifies him that whatever takes place between their family, it will never obliberate their love for each other, which Gordon apprehends Trinity's allegation consoles her with an affection, in which she expresses with gratitude and happiness. Not acquiring enough sleep due to the intriguing infomation that was announced last night, Trinity is emanated into deep thought within her mind, which entails that precarious contengencies lie ahead for her sons and daughters. Advented by the presence of Eric, he recognizes that a critical allegation is exasperating her mental state and that she must acknowledge it to him before it reaches a critical analogy of instability. Agreeing with his formal explanation, Trinity implicates that she has an irregular feeling that Lorena and her adversaries will conduct in a inauspicious conspiracy to lure Eric and the others into a duplicitous temptation that will inflict their constitution in an agonizing way, which upon their distraction, will give Lorena the primary advantage to personally obliberate the lives of André and Gordon, as they are considered the key of annihilating Lorena once and for all. Astonished by his mother's correlation of Lorena's conjectured method of defending her coven, Eric informs Trinity that while his siblings are concerned of having the consciousness infiltrated by the opposed assailants, he mentions that their not pervading Lorena's location without the incorporating the immense minds of their witch companions, Ayana and Jamia, whom is able to conjure an elite obstructed incantation that can barricade the minds of Sariah, Kate, and Isabella; in order for them both to prevent Patience and Zyra from manipulating the minds of any other immortal and to relinquish Lorena's force field that is inhabited with conservation. Confounded by his impertinent objective of defeating Lorena, Trinity informs Eric that in order for them all to have the foudation of lineage among their sides, she acclaims herself to participate within the confrontation, which will give their coven the acummulated guidance of being lucrative under all circumstances. Implicating that their contrivance will go according to plan, Eric comforts his mother with a passionate affection and mentions that they are incapable of being extricated and that they all will rise above the current predicament that they soon must face, which Trinity acknowledges internally without regret. Wanting to initiate an all effeminate discussion with her daughters Camille and Ariana as they prepare themselves; Trinity implicates to them both that instead of preying among the mortal society of humans when they're temper gets the best of them, they both should become more obligated to their personal duties rather than spend much more unlimited time on their occupational problems. Advising her mother that since she wasn't present for thousands of centuries, Ariana implies that her and Camille has always percieved the family in an positive attribute by making sure the balance of nature would never become taken for granted to retributed towards darkeness. Camille also implicates that it was never her intention to misguide their family into the wrong path nor eradicate innocent beings for being considered the provision to automatically obliberate due to their informative vital fluids. Contending both of her daughter's reasonable explanation of following the guidelines of being a sophisticated family that are supernatural, Trinity declares to them both that in doing so, she is consulted grateful to be a mother of significant and inferior beings that has pledge to protect the species of the weak and keep their converted lifestyle within their domicile. Appreciating them both for not refusing her affirmations, Trinity request a brief caressment from Camille and Ariana before the imminent conflict they must all attend to will most likely become a torture towards all immortals. During the ending credits, Trinity is contacted by Gordon and implicated that he didn't hesitate to complete his assigned task and acknowledges her for the monumental advice, which Trinity only implies that she loves him and is truly diginified of his courage. Following the current events at The Old Ones Estate, Gordon is easily manipulated by the beauty of an unfamiliar girl whom was invited by a guess by Camille. Tempting whether or not to approach her, Gordon is coverged by his grandmother for unintended purposes, Trinity; whom implicates to him that he hasn't participated in any of the activities since the festivity initiated, which Gordon implies to her that he is undetained from concentrating based on the arrival of an angelic being that caught his primary attention and is ignited throughout his internal and external tendencies. Viewing the affection they both share, Trinity exemplifies that Gordon should introduce himself and begin a nuetral conversation in order to see if that main discussion leads to monumental events, such as falling in love or proceeding on a date. Doubting that he could gain her acceptance and undivided attention, Gordon replies that he is opposed of compelling her, which he feel isn't legitimate to enjoy himself. He implicates to Trinity that if he is destined to fall in love with her, he would want it to be official within his humanity, than rather fraudulent based on mind compulsion. Giving him his final piece of advice, Trinity informs Gordon that if he feels that she is worth fighting for in order to have her in his life, then he should have the courage enough to approach her and converse different topics that matriculates within their consciousness. Loving the authenticity that he can come to his grandmother based on certain aspects of his life, Gordon acknowledges her admonition and gains the initiative of approaching the unknown girl, which Gordon specifically introduces himself and she replies in return by revealing her name, what appears to be Helena. As the conversation begins to retract and engage in particular meanings, Gordon ironically glares back to Trinity's position whom mentally applauses his accomplishment, as Gordon blushes based on her consultation. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any natural creature. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any natural creature. *'Super Senses:' A vampire's senses are sharper than that of any natural creature.. *'Super Agility: '''They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed faster than naturally possible. *'Super Endurance: Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Lapis Lazuli:' She has a Lapis Lazuli ankle bracelet that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Original. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. Personality & Traits Trinity is described as being very eccentric, an experimental chef for reasonable purposes, unforgetful, and very perceptive. Trinity is classified as a mother who is precisely orientated, intelligent, kind, free-spirited, lovable. Towards others perspective, Trinity is considered beautiful, strong, fierce and a lioness protecting her cubs. Physical Appearance Trinity has long-length black/brown hair, innocent, childish golden eyes and a round face full of laugh lines. Her casual attire consists of formal outfits that is currently modern due to today's clothing. Shan4.jpg Shan3.jpg Shan2.jpg Shan1.jpg